


【狛日】無題(2)

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【狛日】無題(2)

用日向的音湊成這些：

（揉///胸/乳香/如血）忍笑/熱線

※前三題下次三題玩

-【熱線】

日向君說來沒準是狛枝唯一一個真心的男朋友。

畢竟一直以來的大起大落，讓他的課業總是無法很穩定，能跟朋友一同下課一同平常的上課都是難得的機會。

初中那會兒一切奇怪的理由，全像極了謊言一般，不單單是老師不信把自己罰課後輔導，就連本來還為自己如此巨大腦洞為了逃避作業一般的謊言哄堂大笑的同學們也漸漸疏遠自己。

「聽說了嗎…那傢伙又上新聞了…」

「啊…昨天的呀…」

「啊！我也看到」

「噓！小聲點啦……」

—即使小聲也沒有意義，這不全都聽到……

托著臉頰，狛枝愣愣地望著窗外，偶爾也只是把注意全放在借來的書上，雖然好幾次也把讀書館的書搞丟，以那種聽起來莫名其妙得想藉口一般的真相被質疑著，但這也是沒辦法的。

捻著泛黃的陳舊書本，他們總是有一種淡淡的香氣，透著清新的墨水香氣，狛枝再一次遺忘四周討論的聲響，沉浸在書本裡頭。

真要不說的話，大家可能還以為狛枝是電視系列劇的演員那般，隔三差五的在各大電視臺上轉播著，不禁讓吃飯搭配著電視閒聊的家庭充滿驚喜。

「啊！那是……」

「狛枝君？…」

「咦…這一次又是什麼……」

猶如警匪片高潮才會出現的槍擊車輪爆胎滑行甚至翻覆的精彩片段什麼的，光是看過一次，或是真切的經歷一次，作為普通人都會恍惚的以為是一場夢，但每一天也只是看見那膝蓋上綁著繃帶緩緩地揹著漆黑的書包走進教室的狛枝，大概也只有這樣的場面他的″謊言″才顯得不那麼虛假，甚至有些同學不禁的按捺不了好奇上前詢問。

「狛枝君…你沒事吧…」

—要有事也不會在這裡…

一瞬間自己閃過一絲煩躁的眼神，透過對方那滿是好奇而睜大的眼瞳映射出來而連忙漾起那無害的笑容。

「啊…沒事…」

「可是膝蓋上…」

「那時昨天救援的時候爬出來劃到的」

明明只是個初中生，卻近乎要堪比一個已經在警局待了大半生準備退休的警員要來得平靜，畢竟執勤的生涯之中要這麼頻繁的偶遇槍擊要犯搶劫，大概也只有那傳說高●市那般了吧……

小孩子的興趣也只是一剎那，甚至只是單純覺得狛枝有趣罷了，一般的班級聚會也鮮少有人想起他，只是偶然間會談論到曾經在班上熱絡過的話題才勉強提及。

畢竟如今他們也不是一路上的人。

初中三年級剛剛開學，說來好笑，一直以來都以奇怪謊言蹺課自己竟然請起了病假。

雖然過了一個暑假許多人也在身材上有許多變化，就拿班上的女孩子，一部分勵志減肥的也大有變化。

但這其中就包含狛枝本人。

還差一年就可以不再用到的制服，此時在他身上鬆誇誇的，領口即使扣到底也覺得不太合身。

雖然這點變化也沒什麼特別，但是體力逐漸變差這點確實很讓人困擾。

這樣的事情在折磨了狛枝將近快一個月時他才終於受不住去看醫生。

那時也從沒想過是那麼嚴重的事，不過或許自己只是不敢想罷了。

—畢竟吞胃鏡什麼可真是難受的

也不清楚那東西怎麼跑進去的只是當聽見指示狛枝如醫生所願的吞嚥著，許是太過緊張雖然有麻藥作用，還是感到難受，眼角噙著淚環顧四周繞著自己的醫生。

一系列的折磨結束後，狛枝也沒想再去學校早早就回到家裡睡著等報告。

那時開始的病假便沒再停過，一度狛枝也懷疑自己是否能畢業，不過在畢業考上真的是得到連自己都會訝異的成績。

如此冗長的過去大概日向君也聽膩了吧，之後也是如此連自己都感到訝異的得到入學通知。

「不、完全不會…但是怎麼說呢…嗯…還是有點太過…難以想像」

「也是呢…」電話那頭狛枝聲音有些落寞。

—難道他希望我安慰他

「身為預備科的日向君……」

「不…這句還是先免了……」

「那……差不多也該睡了…」

「啊…總覺得落寞」

「呼哈～那日向君說說還想知道什麼？還是說說你…」

交往的前期彼此一直都是如此，大概是為得填補預備科與本科校舍遙遠的距離的關係吧，天天都是如此熱線到夜深，直到狛枝真的睏了才迫不得已的掛掉。

-【忍笑】

微雪初下，濃重的鈍色天空幾乎壓得人要窒息，也許真是如此，不過這只是單純的因為呼進的空氣太過寒冷罷了。

凍得狛枝的鼻腔有些疼，而下意識的縮起脖子埋入圍巾之中，僅僅露出雙眼看著前方，慢慢地往學校走去，有些冷冽的寒風吹過，一下子凍住狛枝的腦袋，壓根兒忘了按照慣例得在那轉角的一處等日向的流程，自顧的走著甚至想念起本科教室內的暖氣，以至於身後傳來日向的呼聲時那有些遲鈍的腦袋才反應過來。

「狛枝…等等啊」

「…？」

轉過身的自己恰好目擊，結出一層薄薄的冰層的地面給日向踩著正著，一路的滑過狛枝身側才有停滯的情況，圍著脖子後頭的圍巾隨著摩擦幾乎要把自己覆蓋住，以至於全然沒發現狛枝彎下腰，似乎在猶豫似乎先出聲問日向情況，不過看起來這也是白費，畢竟他只是有些頭昏還在迷糊著。

「噗…」自圍巾洩露而出的笑聲。

努力的穩住自己還在亂晃的眼珠，日向拉下覆蓋自己臉的圍巾抬頭看，微蹲著身的狛枝便在自己腦袋上自顧的笑著。

「那個啊…稍微關係一下人吧…」


End file.
